What is Fate?
by KDGaines08
Summary: What if things were different for Karen and Dean? This story is a What if or an alternate version of "A moment in time" Karen is a 3rd grade teacher while Jon Moxley is a pro wrestler trying to make a living. Will their paths ever cross? Will they ever meet? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Again all my lovely readers. I wanted to give a HUGE thank you to nattiebroskette for giving me this idea and letting me run with it. This is kind of a What If story for Karen and Dean from my other stories "A Moment in time" and "Every Time I look at you". So I hope you like it and please feel free to leave comments and reviews. Updates will come at least once a week maybe more. However some of the chapters may seem short at first but hopefully when it's finished it will all make sense. Just a reminder I am NOT a professional writer I do this for fun so I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. Thanks for checking out this story and please feel free to leave a comment or review.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

 **2009**

Karen Riley is a 3rd grade teacher and Woodland Elementary school. She graduated last year and was lucky enough to get a teaching Job in her home town. She loved her job , Karen loved teaching her students and having fun while doing it.

It was Friday as Karen dismissed her class for the weekend and walked them to the bus she gave each one of them a high five.

"Have a great weekend and remember your math home work is due Monday no exceptions , Gary that means you." She smiled giving him a high five.

"Yes Miss R." He laughed.

As Karen walked thru the office to check her mail box.

"How was your day?" Darla the secuirty asked.

"It was good just long they were wild little things towards the end of the day." She smiled looking thru the mail.

As Darla laughed. "So any plans or the weekend?"

"Yeah I am actually going to Chicago with a few college friends. I am hoping to check out a wrestling show." She said.

"That's great you need a mini weekend vacation. Now that cheerleading season is over." Darla told her.

"Yes it was a long winter." She joked.

After Karen cleaned up her class room she headed home and started packing for her weekened trip to Chicago.

 **Saturday:**

Karen woke up earlier and drove a few hours to the Train station and met up with Emma and Lisa from College. Who were now both married but it was nice to still get with them every now and then. They made small talk as Karen just sat on the train and listened to her two newly married friends talk about married life. When they got to Chicago that afternoon they checked into their hotel.

"So what's first?" Emma smiled.

"I am starving." Lisa said.

"yeah I could eat and then I was thinking about checking out a wrestling show tonight." Karen said knowing that her favorite wreslter was in town tonight as well.

"Really?" Emma laughed. "I remember your random trips to Ohio in college."

"Well I wanted to see them wrestler."

"And meet the blonde one." She said.

"Someday." Karen smiled as she changed her shirt and fixed her hair and make up as they headed to go eat.

After they went to eat they headed to the wrestling show. As Lisa and Emma looked around what looked like a dumpy old gym.

"This is what she likes?" Emma whispered.

"Yeah I remember I went to one show in Ohio there were like twenty people there if that." She said as they each got a beer and sat down three rows from the ring as there were already a few drunken idiots in the first few rows.

As the show started Karen watched on as her two friends drank and laughed making the best of this show. The next match just happened to be Karen's favorite wrestler.

"You should have seen his promo for this match it was so good him and Jimmy have been been back and forth this is going to be awesome."

"YAY." Emma said fake excited.

"Yeah." Lisa said.

"As his opponent from Cincinnati Ohio JON Moxxx lllleyyyy" The announcer said as Jon came to the ring.

Karen watched on with butter flies. She didn't know what it was about him but ever time he talked or wrestler her heart would beat a little faster.

"OH wow she's got it bad for him." Emma said.

"What's the different me crushing on a wrestler or you on that actor from "How to Lose A Guy In Ten Days."

"Matthew Mcconaughey is hot as hell." Emma said.

"He's OK but I am just saying me crushing on Mox is no different." She reasoned with her friends as they match started and it wasn't an easy match in fact it was a tad brutal as Karen cheered on Moxley.

"Let's GO MOX KICK JACOBS ASS!" She yelled.

"Karen God!" Lisa said embarrassed her friend was so into this match.

"What? Jacob's is a over rated. Mox is gonna dominate this industry I know it. He'll be with the WWE sooner rather than later. I have faith in him." She said.

As the match was coming to and end Jimmy ended up taking the win that night.

"Sorry he lost. Can we got now?" Lisa asked hoping the answer was a yes.

"Yeah we can go." Karen said looking around as another match started.

"Good let's go salavage the night." Emma said. "We can get a cab and head to Navy peir."

"Yes let's get out of this dump." Lisa agreed.

"There's a small bar if you want to get a drink first?" Karen said.

"Nah we'll get something at Navy Peir"

As Karen agreed they all got in the cab.

Backstage with Jon Moxley.

"Dude that match kicked major ass." Jimmy told him.

"Fuck yeah it did. We tore the house down." Jon agreed. "I didn't make you bleed to bad?" He joked.

"Nah blood sweat and tears right?" Jimmy said was he was washing off his face.

"Damn straight." He said fist bumping him.

"Dude did you see all the hot chics here tonight?" Jimmy said.

"What all 10 of them?" Jon laughed.

"Yeah but they were hot and screaming for MOX." He mocked him in a girly voice.

"What can I say I love the ladies." Jon said with that cocky grin.

"Dude there is a bar around the corner I bet some of them are there care for a drink?" Jimmy offered as he changed out of his wrestling gear.

"You buying?"

"Nah loser buys the first round."

"Fuck!" He joked. "What the hell let's do it."

After the collected their money they headed to the bar. As they were walking Jon and Jimmy walked past , Lisa , Emma and Karen getting into their cab.

"Weren't those the girls from the show?" Jimmy asked. "I think the brown haired one was wearing a Mox shirt."

"What can I say the chicks dig me." Jon smiled.

 _There were only a few things Jon enjoyed in life at his young age Wrestling , Beer and Beautiful women._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **3 Years Later -** **Spring 2012**

Over the last three years Karen followed Jon Moxley's career from HWA to Dragon Gate USA to CZW. However with her being a full time teacher and coach she never really got to see him live. Jon signed with WWE and was working in Florida at FCW , Florida Championship Wrestling.

Tonight Karen , her best friend Terri her boyfriend Jason along with her son Parker were heading to Smackdown tonight. After Karen dismissed her class and she got back to her class room Parker was in there looking in her prize bucket.

"Hey Mr. Man." Karen smiled. "You ready to get your Smackdown on?"

"YES!" He said all excited. "I hope John Cena is there."

"I know you want to meet him but just to warn you I don't think he'll be there because he was on Raw last night." She said.

"It's OK it will still be fun." Parker grinned as Karen made sure to log out of her computer and straightened up her desk.

"Yes it will , so let's go." She smiled.

As they headed to meet up with his Mom and her Boyfriend they headed to arena. After parking the car they walked around and saw the all of the WWE Trucks and buses.

"WOW this is so cool." Parker said all excited as he and Jason posed for photos in front of the buses. It was already almost 5 pm so the Super stars were already in side.

They chose to each across the street at this little restaurant. As they were eating Karen and Parker were talking about the show and how he was excited to see the wrestlers.

"So this should be fun huh?" Jason asked Terri.

"Yeah seeing him happy makes it even better." She said as they were eating.

Over At the Arena _:_

Dean Ambrose formally known as Jon Moxley was preparing for his dark match her in Michigan. Since NXT was starting to take over they didn't really have a lot for him to do but he was still keeping busy with dark matches. Tonight he was facing Santino Marella , after talking with him for a bit Dean decided to head across the street himself and pick up his dinner.

Karen was busy with Parker and didn't see him come in and get his food , Dean glanced over at the table and smiled as he watched Parker imitate John Cena and Karen counter by imitating Randy Orton. As Dean headed out the door Karen looked up and stared. "

"Was that? Nah." She said to herself. "That couldn't have been Dean he's in Florida."

After they ate and walked around a bit they were able to go inside to their seats, their seats were off to the side and not the best but it didn't matter because they were at the show any way. As the show started Matt Striker was announcing.

"HELLO Grand Rapids." He said as the crowd went nuts. "In just a few moments we will be taping for our NXT show , but first let's get started with a special match , WWE's very own Santino Marella vs Dean Ambrose."

Karen's draw dropped as her stomach filled with butterflies. "Did .. he ... WHAT?" She said.

"Are you ok?" Terri asked her.

"Did .. what the hell did Matt just say Dean Ambrose?" She grinned.

"Yeah I think so why? Who is he?" Terri asked her friend very confused.

"Jon Moxley only one of the most amazing promo guys and in ring talent from the Indies not to mention he is sexy a K." She spelled for the little ears around them.

"Oh ok?" Terri said trying to be excited for her friend but really had no idea what she was talking about. As Dean went to the ring , Karen freaked out and was screaming and cheering for him.

"Let's GO AMBROSE! YAY"!

"YAY GO Dean GO." Parker cheered with her.

"Parker do you even know who that is?" Terri laughed at her son.

"Well no I don't but it's ok he cool." He smiled.

Karen was cheering and taking a lot of photos of Dean Ambrose she was so excited he was finally competing in a WWE ring. Even thou he lost it was ok because she knew in her heart that some day he would be on the Main Roster and tear the doors off this company. As Smackdown finally got underway Karen was still so excited that she got to see Dean Ambrose wrestle again she was over the moon , as they saw many other super stars like Big Show ,Alberto Del Rio Nikki Bella , Alicia Fox , Titus O Neil and Darren Young. Ezekiel Jackson , Yoshi Tatsu , Antonio Cesaro and Tyson Kidd. The Great Khali, Dashing Cody Rhodes , Ryback , Sheamus , Mark Henry and last but not least Randy Orton.

After the show they headed back to see some of the wrestlers leave but is was so crowded and busy they couldn't really get up to the fence. As Karen tried to see a few of the super stars and get there attention for Parker.

"Has Dean Ambrose left yet?" She asked another fan that was standing outside.

"Who? Oh that dude who jobbed to Santino?"

As Karen bit her lip. "Yeah him?"

"I am guessing so people are waiting for the Bella's Sheamus and Randy now." he told them.

Karen lifted Parker up so he could see over the some of the people.

"RANDY!" Parker yelled with excitement as he saw him coming out to his bus he was waving at him.

"WOW that's awesome Mr. Man." Karen said as they saw a few more of the super stars leave before heading home themselves.

It was about 1 am by the time Karen arrived home she was still riding high after seeing Dean in the ring and of course being at Smackdown. She jumped in the shower and made sure everything was ready for work in the morning before getting out her journal.

April 27 , 2012

 _"Hello Again ,_

 _What can I say about tonight , other than simply awesome and amazing. I was of course excited about seeing Smackdown but the real surprise of the night was when none other than Dean Ambrose came out to the ring. I don't think I'd ever been more proud to be a wrestling fan. He has worked so hard for these moments and I for one know he will go one and do great things in this company. No for my fan girl moment he is so hot I can't forget to mention that. I would love to meet him someday just to tell him that he is a great wrestler and his promos from the indies are amazing. Someday! But for now I will continue to support his up and coming WWE career. Mr. Man had a great time tonight he wanted Mark Henry to win but the arena seemed to be leaning more towards Sheamus but Mr. Man stood strong and continued to cheer for Mark Henry. It was a great night over all that is for sure. I can't wait until they come back to Michigan so we can do it all over again. Well I am off to bed I have a teachers meeting tomorrow after work. So I will leave you with a quote from Mox. "Wrestling is suppose to be fun._ " Karen wrote down as she snuggled in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Dean was laying wide awake in his hotel room staring at the ceiling after just getting in from hanging out in a local bar with some of the guys from NXT.

"Tonight was awesome, yeah I lost but being able to perform before Smackdown this is what dreams are mad of. But why do I feel like something is missing? It would be nice to have a nice woman to share it with and not a ring rat from a bar." He said to himself. "I just hope I don't fuck this up some how. I mean I've been doing this a long ass time I hope they see that and give me a chance on the main roster. I will make it damn it , blood , sweat and tears I will make it to the main roster." He told him self as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for the comments , follows and favorites for Chapter 1! You are all amazing and thank you so much for reading. Remember I do my best when editing and I do tend to miss thing more often than not so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. Feel free to leave a comment and review.**_

 _ **Like I said earlier this story is a little different that others have written before and I hope it's making sense as I know some of the chapters are a little short. But I do have a plan for this story. So again thank you all for reading and remember this is just for fun. Much love to you all! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **2013 - One Year later**

Things in the WWE had changed greatly there was a new faction in town known as The Shield Dean Ambrose ,Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were called up to the main roster in late 2012 and took the WWE by storm. Dean Ambrose was the current US Champion while Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were the Tag Team Champions. Coming off a huge Win at WrestleMania , Extreme Rules and Payback the night before WWE was heading back to Michigan.

It was the end of the year of the school year for Karen which was always bitter sweet however this year she was met with some difficult students and a few difficult parents so she was glad to see this school year end. She was also asked if she would want to teach 2nd grade next year instead of 3rd since the 2nd grade teach Mrs. Lewis was retiring. She wasn't sure how she felt about that since she loved 3rd grade so much but they were giving her a few weeks to think about. But today was all about Parker and going to Monday Night Raw. WWE had been in Michigan in February but Karen couldn't go because there was a basketball game that night and her cheerleaders were performing their dance routine.

Karen picked up Parker and they headed to the Arena. Since it was Summer Vacation the were spending the whole day down town. They parked the car and headed to the arena. There were many fans around.

"Can we go over by the fence?" Parker asked practically running.

"Of course." She smiled following him.

As Parker found a nice spot near the fence he was so excited to see the Super Stars go in. As a few fans were screaming at things as Big E , AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler headed inside.

"Do you think we will meet any of them?" Parker asked with a little hope in his eyes.

"Sure Mr. Man of course we will." She smiled looking around trying to figure out what Superstars were already there and which ones still needed to arrive.

"KAREN LOOOK!" Parker said as he saw CM Punk get off his bus and head inside.

"CM PUNK CM PUNK." Chants were heard as Karen took a few photos of him.

"WOW that was really him huh?" Parker said with a smile on his face.

"Yes that was really him."

"We saw the shield guys go in they are all ass holes." Another fan told Karen.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"None of them stopped there were a bunch of kids here and they couldn't even say Hi." He said.

"Well they are heel characters so I am guessing that is why did they all ride together? I mean Dean Ambrose was with them?" Karen asked.

"Yeah the two toned haired one kind of waved Seth I think. Dean glanced over this way but they headed inside." He told her.

"Well thank you." Karen said feeling a little bummed they didn't get to see the Shield go.

That after noon they saw the rest of the Superstars heading into the arena and were even filmed with Nikki Bella for TD.

"Hi Little guy you are so cute." Nikki said to Parker.

"Umm Hi. Your pretty. You know if things don't work out with John Cena you can date me." He said.

Karen laughed at how adorable he was and how he didn't seem to but shy around her.

"Well I will keep that in mind handsome." She winked at him as she signed his poster.

"That was awesome!" Parker squealed as he was jumping up and down with excitement.

"That was sooo Awesome." Karen said matching his excitement.

"She was wearing a low cut dress too." He grinned moving his eye brows up and down.

"Parker your 7 dude." She said.

"Yeah I know and I am a very hungry 7 year old let's eat. TGI Fridays."

"Let's go." She smiled as they headed over to grab some dinner before the show.

 **MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

Karen and Parker hit up the concession stand for their drinks and the merchandise stand for a program and a new shirt for Parker as they were sitting in there seats waiting for the show to begin.

The Shield was riding high in the WWE. However Hunter wasn't liking it. So in a Promo he told Vicki and Brad that if The Shield got involved in any way she should make an example out of them and that is exactly what Vicki told Seth and Roman before Dean's US title defense rematch.

The Dean had a rematch with Kane for the United States Title: Their Music hit and they walked him into the arena. Roman and Seth high fived Dean before heading back up the stairs while Dean headed to the Ring.

"YAY SHIELD." Parker yelled. "To bad we weren't sitting over there?" He said pointing.

"I know buddy but I gave your mom the money she picked these seats up at the box office remember?" She said.

"Oh yeah." He giggled as Karen was taking a few photos of Dean Ambrose as the US Champion. She was so proud of him for winning and defending this title. He was living his dream and to her that meant the world.

Karen's eyes were glued to the ring as the match started. Dean gave Kane a few good hits before the tables turned and Kane gave Dean a few good hits but that didn't last long as the rest of the Shield Members headed to the ring. Seth flew at him from the top rope. But Kane caught him and went for the choke slam. Just as Roman gave him a spear. The Shield was talking trash to Kane as the set up for the Triple Power bomb.

"YAY GOOOO SHIELD! I love that move." Parker smiled sipping his soda.

"GO Dean" Karen cheered and smiled.

As the Shield headed back stage they were on the screen , Karen couldn't help but smiled at Dean and his cocky behavior.

The shield was met by Vicki and Brad.

"We run this place Kane didn't have a chance!" Seth said.

"Who do you think you are... I told you that you three were not to get involved.. you must remember that I am your boss!" Vicki warned them while pointing at them.

" And now there will be what is it severe ramifications?" Dean said in that cocky Ambrose voice and just sent chills up Karen's spine.

As the members of the Shield just laughed.

"You better believe it!" Vicki growled at them.

"What are you gonna do Vicki spank us?" Dean chuckled. As did Karen hearing him say those words.

"Are you gonna slap us on the wrist! Are you gonna put us in time out?" Seth asked her.

"Nah... Vicki maybe from now on you should think about what your doing before you do it?" Dean told her. .

Vicki was clearly not happy with the actions of the Shield.

"Your" She stared to say when out no where up walks Mr. McMahon with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Guys! Vicki! Awesome Match!" He told them while shaking each one of their hands.

"Thank You Sir." Dean said with a huge grin on his face.

"Congratulations out there." He continued.

"Thank You Sir." Dean gloated again while pointing.

"You Guys remind me of ... me we're talking ruthless aggression here. Way to go and Keep it up. Have a good night." Mr. McMahon told them.

As the Shield members had smug smiles on there faces.

"Thank you." Dean grinned.

"Believe that! HA HA." Seth said with a laugh as they headed to their locker room.

"Why do you have that huge smile Karen?" Parker giggled.

"Because that was an awesome and I just love the Shield." She teased.

"You looovveee Ambrose." He said girly.

"Well yeah I kinda do and Believe in the Shield." Karen smiled drinking her soda.

Raw was coming to an end as CM Punk was in the ring for a match when out came Brock Lesnar. Karen freaked out as no one was expecting him to come bout and F5 in the middle of the ring.

"Why he do that Punk." Parker said also freaking out. "Is Punk ok?"

"Yeah I think he's fine and I guess Paul Heyman called up Brock and they are going to feud now." She explained to him.

"Oh well Brock is gonna hurt him he's a beast." Parker said.

"He really is a beast."

After the show Parker was on cloud nine being able to see all those super stars. They walked back to the fence again which was now even more crowded with everyone leaving.

"I'm tired." Parker yawned.

"OK I know it's late let's head home. Deal?"

"Deal." He said as she picked him up and was carrying him and the bag to the car.

As she was watching Parker in her arms Karen didn't even noticed the Shield guys leaving the parking area and driving right past her.

"Aww dude looks like that kid partied his little heart out." Seth said as they looked at Karen holding him.

"Yeah to bad he's wearing Cena shirt." Roman joked.

"Yeah but he's a kid. But look I think his moms wearing a Shield shirt." Seth said.

As Dean glanced up and saw Karen carrying Parker down the side walk.

"Wow she's pretty. She's a hell of a mom. I hope to one day find a woman like that." Dean said to himself. "Looks like a Shield shirt to me." Dean said out loud to the guys.

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for all the comments and reviews. Also the favorites and the followers. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. You are all awesome thank you! So please feel free to leave a comment/review._**

 ** _Remember I do my best when editing and I do tend to miss thing more often than not so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **2014**

This year hadn't gone the way that Karen had expected at all her father suffered a massive stroke and she needed to take months off of work to be by his side as he spent 5 months in the hospital. As the school year ended she made the difficult choice to not be a full time teacher any more , that choice broke her heart but her father needed around the clock care. She wasn't close with her dad at all but it was something she needed to do for her mom.

Over the Summer Karen went into a deep depression over the events of the last several months. She hadn't been working out much and just had been keeping to her self the only thing that seemed to get her thru the long depression summer as odd as it sounds was Dean Ambrose. She went back and would watch his old Jon Moxley promos and of course his current work as Dean Ambrose. Crying herself to sleep had become an all to common thing for her but hearing Dean's voice was calming to her. Watching Dean Ambrose in the ring pulled her out of the darkness that seemed to plagued her life and chose to look to the brighter things. She looked forward to Mondays and Thursdays for Raw and Smackdown and every PPV.

 **December 2014**

Karen got tickets to Smackdown she was of course taking Parker. This seemed to be their thing every time they came to Michigan she didn't mind spoiling him because he deserved it. It was the day of the show she showered and got ready to go she went and picked up Parker from school.

"Hi Karen." He smiled wearing his Roman Reigns shirt.

"Hi Little Man. How was school?" She asked.

" It was great. I passed my spelling test." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"That is sooo awesome. Are you ready to have some fun?" She asked as she text Terri and told her they were headed to Smackdown.

As they drove to the arena they talked about what they thought was going to happen tonight and who they may see.

"I hope we see Roman I wonder if we'll be near when he comes down the crowd." Parker smiled.

Karen smiled she was 90% sure she got their tickets in the arena Roman would be coming down and she was so excited to surprise him.

"We'll have to find out." She grinned.

"You just want to see Dean because you looovvveee him." He said.

"Yeah yeah." She joked.

As they parked the car they went to eat at TGI Friday's Parker was loving his Chicken Tenders and Karen was eating her French fries. When she received a text message from her friend Sara.

"According to twitter this is the car Ambrose drove today." She sent with a photo of the rental car.

"Awesome maybe we will head that way after we eat. Thanks." She sent.

That is exactly what they did after they enjoyed some dinner they walked around in the cool brisk December air and headed around to the back to the arena. Parker had Karen's phone looking at all the cars when he see one Dean had been driving.

"That's Dean's!" He said all excited jumping up and down .

"Yeah it is isn't it." She smiled as she could feel the butterflies already.

"After the show we have to come stand right here by this fence." Parker stated.

"Sure thing little man. It's super close." Karen said trying not to get her hopes up.

When the doors opened they headed inside and did their normal routine of concessions to get their collectors cups and of course the merchandise stand. As they were walking to their seats Parker was getting even more excited.

"WOW this is even closer than last time." He said hugging her.

"It is buddy and we can see pretty much everything." She said pointing to the commentator table and the ring.

They weren't sitting on the floor but they were sitting 5 rows up so it was fairly close. Karen and Parker took a few photos and sent them to Terri before the show started .

"I have my signs." He smiled. "I hope they see them and I wonder where Roman is going to be coming down at?"

"I am not sure." She smiled hoping he could chose their section since they were lucky enough to get the end seats.

As Smackdown started Roman's theme played and he was coming down the stairs and Parker freaked out as he was coming towards.

"AHHHH THAT'S ROMAN! ROMAN ROMAN." Parker screamed full of excitement as Karen was recording and taking photos of this moment for Parker as Roman looked at Parker and gave him a thumbs up and winked.

"THAT just happened please tell that happened." He said sitting in his seat as Roman made his way to the ring. .

"Mr. Man that totally happened." She grinned so excited for him.

The show was amazing as they sat thru Miz TV , Roman vs Fandago , Miz down and The Miz in a tag match. When Dean's music hit Karen began feeling butterflies as Parker held up his Dean Ambrose sign.

Dean got in to the ring as the video of Monday Night Raw was beginning to play. Dean cut an amazing Promo on Bray Wyatt.

"So tonight right here in GRAND RAPIDS MICHIGAN I am gonna kick Bray Wyatt's ASS!" Dean said at the end of his promo as his music his and everyone cheered. He stood on the ring ropes and looked to be pointing in Karen and Parkers general directions as Parker was screaming and holding his sign up.

They also saw Rollins Mr. Money in the bank vs Dolph Ziggler the current IC Champion.

"I want Seth to win." Parker smiled

"Me too. Kick butt Rollins." Karen yelled.

"Karen." Parker giggled.

"To much?" She joked

"A tad." He laughed as she tickled him.

The dark match for the evening was Dean Ambrose vs Bray Wyatt. Dean came to the ring again focused and ready for a fight as Bray got into the ring Dean attacked.

"GO DEAN GOOOOOOOOO." Parker screamed.

As Karen smiled watching Dean fight live was amazing to her his movements were magic to her. She could tell he loved what he did and gave his whole heart she respected and supported that. She took a few photos hoping they would turn out because Dean never seemed to stay still in the ring. As Bray got out a kendo stick to even the odds Dean countered and was playing to the audience and he hit Bray a few times and then ended the match with a Dirty Deeds for the pin. The place went wild as Dean celebrated on the turn buckle and then got out of the ring and stood on the announcers table and blew a kiss to the crowd and a bow. As he walked past the fans he was clapping their hands as he glanced up and Karen and Parker and couldn't help but smile for some reason.

"She looks familiar?" He said to himself and he headed back stage.

As everyone was leaving the arena Parker was running back to the fence.

"Slow down please." Karen said. "Sorry he's a bit excited" She said to someone he had bumped into.

"We're here we made it." He smiled standing by the fence next to the rental car. Parker then proceeded to get into Karen's back and get out a marker and his program for Dean to sign.

They waited for about 10 minutes when the fans started screaming as Dean Ambrose was coming to his car followed by Renee Young.

"DEAN , RENEE DEAN!" The fans were screaming as they were putting things into his rental car.

Renee went over to the fans for a selfie with a few of them.

"Dean Can my nephew get a photo with you please?" Karen said.

Dean tossed his back into the car and looked up getting a huge smile on his face as his eyes met Karen's her heart was beating so fast as he her hand started shaking. When Renee got to the passenger door.

"Let's go it's cold and wet out." She said sternly to Dean.

Dean glanced at Karen as she smiled at him. He slammed the back door to the rental car and got in to the car and drove away.

"Aww man." Parker said upset.

"I know I'm sorry Mr. Man. Please don't cry there is always next time." She said.

"Why was that blonde so mean?" He asked.

"I think she was just cold." Karen said as she was holding in her tears.

That night after Karen dropped off Parker she got home and went right to bed. As he head hit the pillow her tears began to fall.

 _"DAMN it. So close yet so far away. I thought tonight would be the night. I guess I was just fooling myself. I am not expecting this epic love story I mean clearly he's with her. But I mean I would have liked to meet him and not only that but Parker was so upset tonight. I had to be brave for him and tell him there is always next time which is something I need to keep telling myself. I mean of course I don't expect him to fall in love with me or anything but I just want to tell him that he's helped me. I really don't know how i would be dealing with my life right now if it wasn't for him."_ She sniffled thinking to herself. As she started the Moxley From the Streets DVD that seemed to be living in her DVD player as of late she finally drifted off to sleep listening to his voice.

 **In Grand Rapids with Dean.**

He was laying in bed when Renee came out of the bath room.

"What the hell was that?" He growled.

"What?" She asked.

"You stopped for fans but the second I wanted to it was time to go?" Dean stated.

"Come on they were just fan girls any way. Besides it was starting to snow and it was cold." She said laying on the touching his face.

"I am really not in the mood. I have an early flight home." He said.

"Want me to come to Vegas with you this week?" She smiled.

"No I don't. You can go to New York." He said laying there as he was thinking to himself.

 _"Is this the best I can do? I mean that is what she is always telling me that I can't do any better than her. Maybe she's right I want a real woman and not a ring rat. Maybe Renee is the one for me that seems to be what everyone around here is telling me. Is there someone out there for me that's not Renee? I just get so confused when it comes to women. I was the hit it and quit it type I hit this and she's stuck around."_ He told himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much to all of my readers! Thank you to those who leave comments and reviews and for those favorites and the followers.**_

 _ **Remember I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things more often than not so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. I am not a professional writer by any means I just do this for fun.**_

 _ **Like I said earlier this story is a little different than others I have written before. So I hope it's making sense as I know some of the chapters are a little short. But I do have a plan for this story. So again thank you all for reading and remember this is just for fun.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **June 2015**

Karen had gotten floor seats to the up coming WWE Live show in Michigan. She was so excited to take Parker they were going to be 5 rows from the ring on the aisle and based on the card info Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins was going to headline their tour. However a week before the show they changed the card. Dean and Seth were now the main event the Las Vegas show the same night and Kane vs John Cena in a steel cage match for the Michigan shows.

 **A week later**

Karen and Parker were hanging out meeting some of the super stars going in such as Alica Fox , Cesaro , Titus O'Neil and Parker's favorite Neville. Who even took the time to answer his question about his finishing move. Karen and Parker went out to dinner.

"Is that good?" Karen asked as Parker was eating his Chicken tenders and had ketchup all over his face.

"Yep." He grinned sipping his soda.

"I can tell." She smiled eating her French fries.

"Those good fries?" Parker asked.

"Yes would you like some?" She offered. Parker smiled and took some of her fries and gave her a few of his onion rings.

"Well thank you Little Man." She said eating an onion ring. "Are you excited for the show tonight?"

"So excited. But kinda sad."

"Aww why?" Karen asked him.

"Because I really wanted to see Dean and Seth again."

"I know little man hopefully next time." She said feeling disappointed with him.

"Yeah always next time. But at least John Cena will be here."

"Exactly there is the silver lining."

"Yep." He smiled.

After they ate they headed back to the arena and went in of course they did their usual stop at get their soda's and some popcorn.

"Wow this is so close." He smiled.

"I know." Karen smiled and pointed up.

"NO WAY" He said all excited seeing a steel cage.

"OH yes way John Cena vs Kane in a steel cage match."

"Awesome! Well I guess if we can't have Seth and Dean at least we get a steel cage match" He smiled.

"Darn right you are." She smiled high fiving him.

As the show started Parker was having a great time as was Karen , watching the New Day , Cesaro , Ziggler , The Miz , R-Truth , Emma , Alicia Fox and many others. Including the main event John Cena vs Kane.

"This match is awesome!" Parker said excited as John Cena headed up the cage wall and Kane would bring him back down to the mat and vise versa. "Let's Go Cena!"

"Go Cena." Karen said , Parker giggled hearing her cheer for John Cena.

"You want him to win?" He smiled.

"Sure why not , Ambrose isn't here so why not." She smiled bopping his nose.

"You so weird." He joked. "You looovveee him."

"Well he's not bad on the eyes that is for sure some day little man." She smiled.

"Someday." He giggled giving her a hug.

 **In Vegas**

Dean just got to the arena and was in the locker room when Seth came in eating a sandwich.

"Hungry dude?" Dean asked.

"Hell yeah starving long ass flight." He joked.

"From Iowa to Vegas?" Dean laughed.

"Yep."

"Right." Dean said shaking his head.

"So how is everything with Renee she's been in Vegas a lot."

"Yep."

"Yep? That's it that's all I get?" Seth asked taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Well what more do you want to know?" Dean questioned.

"Is she moving in with you?"

"Yeah I guess." Dean said unsure.

"You guess? WOW dude living with a woman is a big step." Seth said giving his friend a look.

"Says the man who sends nude pictures to random women." Dean said.

"One random woman and I've moved on." Seth said.

"What yo mean you've moved on. " Dean asked.

"Look I kinda met someone."

"You Seth shows my dick to the world Rollins?" Dean said.

"Yes asshole. I met a nice southern girl."

"Oh really?" Dean asked.

"Yes she's sweet and honest and not to mention sexy as hell." Seth said.

"Where did you meet her?"

"I don't kiss and tell or should I say bang and tell." Seth said cocky.

"You mean to tell me a sweet southern girl let you bang her already?" Dean said.

"Yes she did and it was awesome" Seth said.

"She sounds like a desperate girl." Dean said with a look on his face.

"Says the man whose letting a woman move in with him why again?" Seth said.

"I don't know why." Dean said honestly as he was getting things out of his bag.

"You don't know why she's moving in with you? You gonna buy a house?" Seth asked him.

As Dean gave Seth a look.

"Yeah I'm thinking about it. How the hell do you know that?"

"Renee dude she's talking about to any one who will listen backstage example the Bella's." Seth told him.

"Great." Dean said rolling his eyes. "So when did you meet this woman any way?" Dean asked trying to change the subject.

"I met her a few weeks ago at Raw New Orleans." Seth said.

"Oh really? You want her that night?" Dean asked.

"Well ummm ..." Seth hesitated not really wanting to say anything.

"Holy Shit dude you did?"

"Hey it wasn't like that. I am not just gonna hit it and quite it Charla ... she's different."

"Charla?"

"Yes Charla is her name and her accent is fucking cute ass hell if you must know." Seth said.

"She does know you're a man whore right? The whole Brittney, Leighla incident?" Dean questioned.

"Yes she knows everything we talked for hours about everything she knows." Seth said told him.

"You? Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins actually talked to a woman for hours?" Dean laughed.

"Shut up ass hole , yes we talked not just banged. I am capable of talking to a woman first. Unlike you who doesn't even admit your dating a woman and now you're letting her move in." Seth told him as he was getting ready for the show.

"OK since when because I've seen the texts you have no game and if she was there why I didn't see her?" He said still not answering him

"Nice dodge of the question. First of all those were fake whatever you think you saw and second of all I met her and then we went back to my hotel room. She was there you just had your head up a blonde twits ass!" Seth said fixing his hair for the match.

Dean watched Seth for a moment not saying anything until finally he said. "I didn't have my head up Renee's ass!"

"Right dude I am telling you if you want to move in with her and get a fucking dog go for it but you're not happy Roman and I know that. You may have half the fan girls fooled but I know you. You are just settling for someone you think you need. Someone who lets be honest treats you like crap we've all seen Swerved. But hey none of my business." Seth said. "All you need to know is that I am happy with Charla and she's my girl and she's coming to Iowa this weekend."

"Oh I so have to meet this Charla.. Has Uce met her yet?" He said with that Dean Ambrose smerk. "And wait a damn minute who said anything bout getting a dog?" He asked.

"Why do you have to meet her and yes Roman met her the next morning as we were having breakfast nosy ass. Renee told Nikki that she wanted to get a Dog at some point Let Josie or some shit." Seth explained.

"Because one I'm your brother and I need to approve of this to make sure she isn't a ho, a crazy fangirl out to kill you or get your ass for child support!" Dean said.

As Seth shook his head. "Dude you know we are brothers but really? Like I am gonna take advice on dating a woman from you? The man whore of us all whos "dating" Renee? Right."

"Maybe my ass can't do any better than Renee alright!" Dean blurted out.

"Well if you really believe that then have a nice life with Renee dude because I know you and you just aren't happy. There is someone better out there for you and what happened to not shitty where you eat huh?" Seth asked.

"It was a few good nights and she won't let it go." Dean tried to explain.

"Dude she is fucking living with you. You're dating and if you think differently then your an idiot." Seth said leaving the locker room.

 _"Fuck! What happened to the fuck boy I used to know HUH?"_ Dean said to himself as kicked over the folding chair and laid on the floor doing sit ups all these thoughts running through his head. Was Seth right? Could he do better than Renee? Was he settling for her because she kept telling him she was the best he could do? What if she is the best he could do?

With Karen

Karen dropped Parker off at his house after a stop for Ice Cream of course. She headed to her house with tears in her eyes.

 _"What is wrong with me?" She said with tears in her eyes. "I am almost 30 and I have nothing to show for my life. I am alone , I work and take care of everyone else! When is it my turn to be happy._ " She thought hitting the steering wheel. "I just want to be happy and of course I couldn't even see Dean Ambrose because he was switched to the other loop. NO NO Stop it's ok you still had fun it's not a big deal. PLEASE GOD Help me I can't go back to that place I was! I can't I am strong I can over come this feeling."

When she got home and showered she tossed on her Dean Ambrose muscle shirt and a pair of shorts. She turned on her "Story from the Streets: The Jon Moxley Story" DVD and laid there trying to fall asleep.

 _"This is my life , this is as good as it gets."_

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much to all of my readers! Thank you to those who leave comments and reviews and for those favorites and the followers._**

 ** _Remember I do my best when editing and I do tend to miss thing more often than not so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **September 2015**

Karen was trying to get in a few days of week at work , but taking care of her father was becoming a full time job. He wasn't getting better but he wasn't getting worse he was just stable. It was a long frustrating week for Karen with taking her father to Doctors appointments and doing all his running around. By Sunday she was exhausted. That morning she went for a run and just needed time to her self as she was running down one of the back roads as she ran past the corn field. There was a part of her that just wanted more that needed more than this life. She tried to better her self she got out of this small town and went to college. However a job offer from her local elementary school pulled her back here then her father got ill and her life was now at a stand still. Many told her that she needed just put her father in a home and move on with her life. So her and her mother could move on with their lives but that wasn't an option for a few reasons. Mainly her mother didn't want that for her husband and money was another they really couldn't afford a home for him. So she was just dealing with her life trying to make time for herself. Tonight was Night of Champions Karen was excited to just chill out drink some Cherry Coke Zero and eat her favorite comfort food Popcorn with Peanut Butter M&M's.

After a nice shower Karen put on some comfy pants and her Dean Ambrose shirt and was just on the internet looking thru Twitter and Facebook. When her heart stopped when she saw her old college crush's wedding photos. Apparently he had gotten married the night before and several of her college friends including one of her college room mates for more than two years was invited. Karen tried to stay strong and not let the tears come but it was to late as the tears ran down her cheek. She wanted to be happy for him but there was a part of her that was jealous.

"Congrats Luke! You're married.I hope you are truly happy." She said softly wiping the tears from her eyes.

 **Night of Champiions in Houston Texas**

Dean was tagging with Roman and a special guest against the Wyatt Family. While Seth was facing Sting for the WWE Title. Dean and Roman were chilling in the locker room when in walked Seth and his new girlfriend.

"Hello there what do we have here?" Roman whispered to Dean looking at Seth and his new girl.

"Huh?" Dean sais looking up and seeing Seth with a beautiful redhead.

"Seth new woman?" Roman questioned as they came in and Seth was putting there stuff down.

"Hello Charla." Roman grinned.

"Watch it Romeo I see you." Seth said. "This is my girl Friend Charla. Doll face this is well Roman and Dean."

"Hi so you're Charla?" He said as they shook hand.

"Yes that's me." Charla blushed.

"Yes this is Charla and she's not gonna take your shit Ambrose.." Seth joked getting out his ring gear from his bag.

"Oh really now?" Dean chuckled looking at her.

"Really Ambrose." Seth told him as Roman couldn't help but grin.

"You the man." Dean joked.

As Charla was looking around the locker room this being her first backstage experience at a PPV any way.

"Here doll make your self comfortable it's just us in this locker room tonight." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

As Roman elbowed Dean and whispered. "Dude you seeing this shit?"

"I am!" He whispered back.

"He is all into her." Roman grinned.

"He's whipped" Dean teased.

"oh looks who's talking." Roman teased back.

"Hey I heard that." Seth said.

Charla was on her phone ands he looked up at the men.

"I'm not whipped!" Dean stated while both Roman and Seth let out a laugh.

"Oh Sure." Seth said as Roman nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I second that you kinda whipped." Roman said.

"Whoopsish!" Charla made the sound and continued on her phone.

"See even my woman knows." Seth said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

As Charla took his face and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Ooo hot!" Roman said with a sizzle.

"Get a room." Dean joked.

"Nah." Seth told them as he grinned and flipped them off.

As Renee knocked and came into the locker room all ready for the Kick off show.

"Hello there my favorite human." She said kissing Dean's cheek.

"Hey you." He said flinching a tad at the kiss.

"Hi Seth aww who do we have here? HI I am Renee." She said offering her hand to Charla.

"This is Charla my girlfriend." Seth said with pride.

"Aww Seth your growing up like Dean huh?" She smiled sitting with Dean.

"His old lady!" She said smiling.

"My woman." He grinned holding her hand and kissing it.

"Nice well you'll have to come hang out with us in Vegas right Jon?" She said.

"Yeah sure." Dean agreed.

As Charla looked at Dean and Renee then glanced at Seth.

"Er excuse us for a minute" Charla said dragging Seth outside.

"They so gonna make out." Roman joked.

"Oh Roman." Renee laughed.

"Really Renee?" Dean asked.

"What? That was funny and you have to admit this is big for Seth's flavor of the month. I mean I love him too but we all know he sucks at relationships."

"What's up Doll face?" Seth asked.

"He is sooo not happy." She said shushing him.

"Huh who? I am very happy twice this morning happy." Seth said with a grin.

"Not you DORK SHHHH she talking about me!" Charla said.

"No she's talking about me." He said.

"Big How?" Dean asked looked at Roman confused.

"Dean you know Seth never brings his girls here. I mean Zero was different because she worked here but he never brings them around so this is big but in the end he will break her heart." She said. "Admit it as much as we will like her it wont last because Seth will fuck up."

"I don't think he will" Dean said.

"We shall see. OH Wednesday we have a few house to look at." She said trying to hold his hand.

"What why?" He said

"Why what? Jon we talked about this you wanted to get a house and our apartment is getting crowded."

As Charla looked at Seth. "You know how I feel about things." She whispered.

"I know but you are amazing and Dean is with her and well I don't know why but he is. However I am with you." He grinned kissing her and going for a feel.

"Heyyyy!" She giggled leaning against the door.

"What you know I am loving the pillows." he growled deepening the kiss.

Charla giggled while Seth smiled looking into her hazel eyes. "I am falling for you doll face." He grinned kissing her.

"You mean that?" She asked him. .

"I do mean that. I told you last night but I think you feel asleep." He said shyly.

"No I heard you." She told him a little shy as well.

"Oh really?" He smiled. "And I didn't scared you away?"

"Nope I like ya too much." Charla said.

"Well good I am liking you too." He smiled kissing her.

"Maybe I want to wait to get a house." Dean told Renee back in the locker room.

"Since when Jon? We talked about it by the time we find one and put in the bid and move it will probably be your birthday anyway." She told him.

"December 7th?" Charla said with a smile.

"Yep that's his birthday." Roman said as Charla and Seth were coming back into the locker room.

"Oh really? Interesting." Roman grinned. "You almost have a birthday twin Ambrose."

"I DO huh?" Dean smiled at Charla.

"Really? That's so awesome we want to be in our new home by then." Renee smiled.

"Yea that's nice because I've been going to Colby's house a lot." Charla said.

"OH really you like the potato state?" Roman asked.

"That's Idaho you idiot." Seth laughed.

"Yeah I knew that." Roman joked.

"Yea sure you did!" Seth said.

"No ya didn't Uce." Dean said taping his hands.

"Shut up I am from Florida." Roman joked.

"I'm from Arkansas" She said patting his back as Dean laughed.

"Ah a southern girl." Dean said.

"Aww A Southern Girl.." Roman said.

"Yes she's my southern bell back off." Seth smiled kissing Charla.

 **With Karen**

She got nice and comfy with her snack and soda and began watching Night of Champions. She loved watching wrestling but especially loved watching Dean in the ring. Tonight he was teaming with Roman and their surprise guest which was Christ Jericho however they were beaten by the Wyatt Family. Seth had two matches that night he lost the US Title to John Cena but he beat Sting to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

After Night of Champions was over Karen laid there trying to fall asleep as she was tossing and turning so many things racing thru her head.

 _"Will I ever be loved?"_

 **Back in Houston Texas after the Show**

Everyone was hanging out at the hotel bar.

"You need another drink doll face?" Seth asked.

"Thank you honey." Charla smiled.

"You're welcome." He said kissing her softly and going over to the bar as Ambrose came up to as well to order another beer." How you doing?" Seth asked him.

"I'm alright." He said sipping his fresh beer.

"Yeah? You've seemed a bit off lately?" Seth questioned.

"I know. Charla seems like a sweet girl don't break her heart now." Dean told him.

"She is amazing and she's just different from the other girls I've been with. I will do whatever I can to be the man she deserves. I wont break her heart she's a keeper dude she is." Seth smiled.

"I want what you have. I see how you look at her bro I want that." Dean confessed to his friend.

"Don't you have that with Renee? I mean you're living together you getting a house and I am sure a dog at some point." Seth asked him.

"I guess." He said.

"You guess? That was convincing." Seth said. "Do you love her?"

Dean didn't answer him , Seth looked at his friend.

"Dude I am not sure what is going on with you but as a wise woman once told me toss caution to the wind and follow your heart."

"A wise woman eh?" Dean questioned.

"Yep. So follow that heart." Seth said patting Dean on the back and taking their drinks back to the table where Charla was.

Dean watched them for a few moments sippy his beer. Seth was truly happy.

 _"I want that! Why don't I have that with Renee? Is there someone better out there for me? Is this what love is suppose to feel like?"_ Dean told himself as he watched and Seth smiled and kissed Charla.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much to all of my readers! Thank you to those who leave comments and reviews and for those favorites and the followers.**_

 _ **Remember I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things more often than not so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_

 _ **A huge thank you goes out to my friend for helping me with this Chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Spring 2016**

 ** _Las Vegas_**

WrestleMania was in about a week Dean had a few days off so he was home in Sunny Las Vegas. Getting in a good long work out at one of his favorite outdoor spots. As he was running he was trying to clear his mind all he could think about was where is life was at and his up coming match with Brock Lesnar which just happened to be a street fight. He had so many ideas , Dean was excited for all the possibilities this match could have. After a long tiring work out he headed home. He had recently bought a house outside of Vegas that he truly loved Renee moved in with him and he was trying to make it a home. When he arrived home he saw Renee on her phone sitting on the couch.

"Hey you." She said.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked getting some nice cold water.

"Nothing really I did hang up a few things." She said pointing.

As he looked around. "Yep I see."

"You don't like it?" She asked.

" I didn't say that just never really had things hung up before? I mean it looks ok."

"Well that is why you have me I mean you don't have great taste when it comes to these things."

"Being honest I just don't care." He stated looking around drinking his water.

"Well this is our home now so I want it to look nice." She said. "Oh so Mickey called me and Total Diva's is going to film us at Mania this year."

Dean rolled his eyes and let out a huge growl.

"Why? You know I hate this shit."

"Yeah well get over it already. Damn I mean I want to do this and I am finally a cast member so guess what we are doing it. Cena and Daniel do it and hell so does TJ so yes your going to fucking do it." She said annoyed. "I mean we are a couple it's not a huge deal."

"Renee it kind of is a big deal you are letting strangers into your life more than we already do and you know this is just not me." He tried to tell her.

"Jon it is now so deal. You will be fine stop being a pussy whipped little bitch about it." She stated rolling her eyes. "Look it's not news people already know we are together and living with each other so Total Diva's isn't going to make much of a difference."

"Fine whatever." He said. "I am going to take a shower."

"Good because you smell." She said as he was walking up the stairs. "Remember Jon I am the best thing to ever happen to you. You'll never be with anyone better than me!"

 _ **In Michigan with Karen**_

She was at another endless doctors appointment with her dad. They had scheduled another round of tests for him. Karen had been feeling a bit sad the last few months because she was planning on going to WrestleMania with a few of her friends but due to unforeseen expenses and caring for her ill father she just wasn't able to go this year. She was trying to make the best of this situation as she was truly sad she wouldn't be in Dallas for WrestleMania. But this was life and she was dealing with it the best way she knew how and trying to not let things bring her down. She had been down that depression road before and she swore to herself that no matter how bad things go she would never go back to that place again.

 **A little over a week later**

 ** _Sunday in Dallas Texas : WrestleMania_**

Seth was in Dallas for his Axxess Signing and then he and Charla headed over to the stadium. He had injured his knee back in November and was so frustrated that he couldn't be in a match this year. But despite all that he had grown up a lot over the last several months. Charla never left his side and even moved to Iowa for a while to be closer to him. Seth was holding her hand as he was in the locker room talking to Roman when a pissed off Dean came storming inside mumbling something about Brock.

"Dude what's up?" Seth asked looking at Dean.

"This match is going to be a fucking joke!" Dean growled.

"I take it Brock isn't up for your ideas for the match?" Seth asked.

"Basically lazy son of a bitch." Dean growled softly.

"Dude that sucks sorry. I mean so what are you gonna do?" Seth asked holding tight to Charla's hand.

"Hey at least it's still a street fight right?" Roman asked.

"If you even want to call it that." Dean said.

"So it's not?" Seth asked.

"Nope not really he's doesn't want to do that!" He said angrily.

"Dude sorry." Seth said.

"It's ok how you feelin?" Dean asked him.

"I am feeling good just wish I was getting out there in the ring." He said as Charla rubbed his hand.

"Don't worry you'll be back before you know it." Dean said to Seth.

"Man I hope so I was rehabbing hard to get back for Mania then they said Summer slam and I was like Fuck that." Seth told him.

"He really has been busting his ass." Charla said.

"Well I'd rehab to if I had a pretty red head by my side." Roman grinned.

"Joe." Charla giggled and Blushed.

"Dude?" Seth said looking at Roman.

"What? Just saying!" he said.

"And I am just saying you have a wife and another title shot."

"Damn you both are so damn pissy." Roman said to Dean and Seth.

"I have my reasons to be pissy and red why you ain't giving this man any lovin?" Dean joked.

"Just like Renee apparently "does"? Charla said bluntly.

"Red what the hell does that mean?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Just calling out the bull shit." She stated.

"Dude she means for someone who is now living in a nice ass how with a woman you so damn moody." Seth clarified.

"Exactly. You need some Midol?" She asked digging in her purse.

"Fuck. NO!" he said flipping them off.

"Dude so your getting a puppy huh?" Roman said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah a English bull dog I guess." Dean said.

"See so things can't be all bad you're living in that new house and your getting a dog." Roman said.

"and Kevin just loves you Doll.." Seth smiled.

"I love him he's my baby!" She said smiling.

"Yep he cost me enough." Dean growled softly.

"Dude how much did you pay for him?" Seth questioned..

"8." He told them.

"Hundred?" Charla questioned.

"Nope." Dean said.

"Well Ambrose any more than 8 hundred for a dog is insane and frankly you got screwed." Seth stated.

"Even 800 is too much for a puppy when u could had got one from a shelter." Charla said.

Dean just shook his head.

"Well he is with a Total Diva now." Roman chimed in.

"Say what now?" Charla said sipping her soda.

"Oh you didn't hear doll. Well seems like Renee is one of the new cast members for next seasons Total Diva's." Seth told her as Charla looked at him for a moment and tried so hard but couldn't help but bust out laughing. Seth smiled and chuckled with her adorable self.

"Did think it was that funny." Roman chuckled.

"I did!" Charla giggled.

"Come on now Red." Dean said trying not to laugh.

"What?" She smiled. " I mean it's supposed to come back when next year or October? Sorry I think I'll miss out on that!" She said

"Aww you don't want to binge watch it?" Seth joked. "I mean Dean Ambrose on Total Divas with his girlfriend the rating are gonna sky rocket!" He joked.

"I will watch it when there ain't nothing on don't judge me!" She giggled.

"I would never judge you and hell I may even give this season an chance just to see Ambrose on TV." He joked kissing Charla's cheek.

"Me too I like ya Ambrose so you gotta impress me this season!" She said smiling as she kissed his cheek back.

"So you gonna end this season by f putting a ring on it?" Seth smiled. When Dean gave him a look of horror.

"Well shoot , I guess that answered that!" Charla said.

"I think you are right doll face. But dude you planning on doing that? I mean marring her?" Seth questioned him.

"I can't answer that." Dean said.

"Because she ain't the right one." Charla said bluntly.

As Seth chuckled and was falling in love with Charla.

"You do know she's gonna want that ring right?" Seth said.

As Dean gulped hard. "Yeah .. I .. I know."

"I mean logic dude you're living together and hell your even getting a dog." Seth said.

"I'm telling you it can be the corniest thing ever and y'all can stand over the Grand Canyon and the music would be playin in the background and the camera men would be on y'all and you be like getting on one knee opening the box and she be like oh my gawd gasp and you be like will you...THEN BOOM Fades to black for the season final." She said moving her hands and arms while she demonstrated.

As Roman busted out laughing. "There ya go Ambrose I would love to see you be like that all kinds of romantic. Sorry Red Dean's not the romantic type."

As Dean just shook his head.

"See he's not a romantic dude." Roman said. "Renee will ask him I am sure and he'll say yes."

"Now that would be different." She said taking Seth's hand and getting down on one knee. "Seth Rollins also known as the man... You have basically made me famous. So wanna get hitched to piss off the fan girls?" She said flipping her hair.

As Dean chuckled a bit.

"Hey I already asked you and you said no granted I was doped up on the good stuff." Seth said making Charla smile as she was remembering.

"WHOA! HOLD UP you two acting like my parents busting my balls and you basically doing the same thing " dean said as Charla and Seth looked at each other and back at him.

"Well yeah we live together but you do know I have a future with her right? I mean I will marry her and we'll have kids." Seth said. "Can you say the same?"

"No .. I don't think I can." Dean said softly.

""OK then dude I don't know what the deal is with you but you just don't seem like you love her. So just think about it." Seth said. "I mean if you don't really love her why do you stay with her?" Seth questioned his friend.

"Because I can't do any better." He blurted out.

"When there was knock on the door.

"Mr. Ambrose? Mr. McMahon said he would see you know to talk."

"Alright thanks." Dean said leaving the room.

A few hours later: Karen was nice and relaxed in her comfy clothes cuddled with a blanket eating her go to snack of popcorn as she was watching WrestleMania as she was watching the show she was getting text messages from her friends who where there. No one could believe that Zack Ryder won the IC title in a ladder match. But now it was time for Dean's match and Karen was both excited and nervous for him. As he music blared thru the stadium and he came out to the ring her heart sank something was off with him.

"Aww Babe what's wrong?" She said to herself sitting up and looking at the TV staring at Dean and she could just sense he wasn't happy.

As the match started Karen watched on it seemed like a normal Brock Lesnar match with F5's and Suplexes Dean brought out the kendo sticks and chairs along with the chain saw that was giving to him on Monday Night that didn't seem to work. Then Dean brought out he barbed wire baseball bat.

"There you go Dean you've got this." She smiled at his dorkiness as he proceeded to kiss said bat.

However it didn't seem to phase Lesnar as he took the bat away from Dean and after a total of 13 Suplexes. The final German suplex to Dean on the pile of steel chairs did him in as Lesnar got the three count on him.

"Son of a bitch." Karen said watching as Lesnar sprayed Dean with the fire extinguisher after the match was over.

"What in the hell was that hot mess." Karen said shaking her head. "That wasn't a No Holds Barred Street Fight, hell that was barely a street fight. Brock you lazy fuck." She growled as her heart broke for Dean.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much to all of my readers! Thank you to those who leave comments and reviews and for those favorites and the followers. I hope you are enjoying this story so far and please feel free to leave me comments and reviews. You are all awesome and thanks for reading my stories.**_

 _ **Remember I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things more often than not so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_

 _ **A special thanks to my red headed friend for all your help on this chapter. She is my inspiration for Red AKA Charla in this story. So thank you so much!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Over the last several months**

Karen had been a bit stressed working with her dad and taking him to Doctor's appointments and trying to make a little time for herself. Her work out routine had seemed to go out the window but she did try to get in her walk as often as she could.

Dean had won the Money in the bank contract and cashed in that same night to become the NEW WWE World Heavy weight Champion. As Karen watched that moment LIVE on the WWE Network she couldn't help but cry happy tears for Dean Ambrose that night.

"You did it baby. All your hard work final paid off. I am so damn proud of you. All that blood sweat and probably tears finally paid off you just won the title." She smiled with tears in her eyes so excited for him as she of course like every other Fan girl in the WWE Universe tweeted about it.

 **July 2016**

WWE was finally coming back to Michigan and Karen along with Parker were thrilled. After going to a show in March a few hours away with yet another card change and seeing mostly mid card guys they were so excited to see Seth , Dean and AJ Styles.

Karen was so excited she made time that morning to get her hair cut before picking up Parker and heading to the arena.

"I am so excited!" He smiled.

"You're always excited to see WWE." She teased.

"So are you!" Parker stated. "You want to see Dean because yoooouuu looovvveeee him." He grinned.

"Oh Ha Ha. Mr. I love Nikki Bella." Karen smiled.

"Hey she's HOT!" He said.

As Karen laughed.

 **With Dean**

He woke up and went to go work out when he got back to the hotel room Renee was there.

"Hey you! I have to do a few green screens for Total Diva's then we can head over to the arena." She said told him.

"Well I was gonna leave a little early and grab some lunch can't you ride with Nattie or something?" He asked her.

"Jonathon NO. We can arrive together just shower and then grab something to eat it's not that big a deal to wait for me." Renee said to him.

"Yeah sure fine I'll wait." He said going into take a shower.

 **A few hours later**

Karen and Parker were by the fence talking to some other fans about who had arrived and Sasha Banks and a few others had already gotten there as more of the Superstars started to arrive. They saw AJ and the Club walk in along with Seth who had Charla with him on this loop. As Parker yelled at Seth who turned his head and waved to Parker.

"Did .. did he just wave? That was Seth Rollins." he said all excited.

"I think he did buddy that was awesome." He smiled.

They saw Neville and Ceasro and got their autographs and when Becky arrived she signed a few autographs down by the fence.

"She is so cool I like here." Parker smiled waving at Becky.

"ooo I am gonna tell your girlfriend Nikki." Karen teased.

"Aunt Karen? Really?" He joked.

"OK shh your secrete is safe with me." She laughed.

When all of a sudden they heard people yelling "Dean , Dean!"

As they saw Dean and Renee pulling up.

"DEAN ... DEAN" the fans were yelling as he was stopping talking to a parking lot attendant who told him to park around the corner since the parking lot was full.

"aww man." Parker said as Dean pulled over to the other parking lot and they lost sight of the car.

"It's all good Buddy after the show OK? We'll see if we can see him them deal?" Karen said.

"Yeah OK Karen I am kind of hot and thirsty." He told her.

"Yeah I know about we walk and get some frozen yogurt and some water and maybe go to the park for a bit?" Karen told him looking at the time.

"YES sounds great." He said.

As they did just that.

 **Backstage**

"Hey Red!" Dean said.

"Hey Deano! You looking good with that title but Seth looks better." She smiled.

"Yeah , Yeah well I won it at Money in the Bank fair and square darling." He winked at her.

"So you still with the blonde?" Charla asked him bluntly.

"You still with the slut puppy?" He asked.

"Hey now." She said in her southern accent poking him. "Seth is MY slut puppy and don't you or the fan girls forget it."

"Got it." Dean smirked. "And yes I am still with Renee."

"OK dude I have to ask WHY?"

"Why? Because it's comfortable I guess , because maybe she is right she's the best I can do and we are doing this whole Total Diva's bull shit. I am just well it is what it is." Dean said as he walked away.

"Hey Doll face I got you some Ice cream" Seth smiled handing to her. "What was that about?" He asked watching Dean walk away.

"Thank you mmm so good." She said eating a bit. "That was Dean telling me about his relationship or lack their of with Renee. I am telling you Puppy , that is one unhappy dude in his personal life."

"I am starting to see that too." He said kissing her cheek.

As the show was starting Karen and Parker took their seats with their popcorn their soda in their collector cups and of course their merchandise Parker chose the AJ Styles Gloves and Karen got the new Dean Ambrose baseball cap.

"We are like ring side." Parker smiled.

"We are three rows from the ring Mr. Man." Karen smiled.

"This is going to be so awesome we can see the commentators really well. " Parker smiled. As they were cheering for all of their favorites Apollo Crews , Ceasro and the Dudley's , along with Alberto Del Rio for Main Event. Smackdown Started with promos on the big screen from Kevin Owens and then Dean Ambrose wearing the title over his shoulder. When Karen saw him with the title she couldn't help but smile as her stomach filled with butter flies.

"Damn he looks good with that title." She smiled.

"He is a great champion." Parker smiled.

"Hell yeah he is." She winked.

As they watched the women wrestlers including Sasha Banks, Charlotte and Becky.

"They are so awesome but WOW Sasha's hair looks more purple in real life." Parker joked.

"Yeah it kinda does huh?" She smiled.

As they saw a few more matches including the Club with AJ Styles vs Enzo and Cass.

"S WA F T Swaft." They all said together.

It was Main event Kevin Owens vs Dean Ambrose with Seth Rollins on commentary.

"He looks so good as Champion." Karen smiled as the match started and they were cheering for him.

When Seth got involved Dean and Seth had a stare down as Dean pushed Seth.

"YOU GO DEAN Kick his ass." Karen yelled.

As Dean looked up and saw Karen and Parker in the third row his eyes met hers.

"WOW she's pretty! FOCUS Ambrose." He said to himself.

As Karen's stomach filled with butterflies that did not just happen. "Calm down Karen , Calm down. Don't read to much into his he's with Renee you are over thinking this." She told herself as the Main event turned into a tag match with KO , Seth vs Sami and Dean.

Dean got the pin over Seth he of course had to taunt him with the title belt as he and Sami celebrated in the ring. Sami and Dean rolled out of the ring and started greeting fans on the other side of the ring from where Karen and Parker were. As she cleaned up their area Parker ran to use the bathroom. When they met back up he started running outside to the back fence.

"Slow down Mr. Man I don't want you to get hurt." Karen called to him.

"I know I know but I want to get a good spot." He told her.

"I know I know." She grinned catching up to him at the fence.

They saw many superstars coming out. Karen got out the marker and hat for Dean to sign hoping that this was the moment when they would finally meet Dean. When they heard screams for him as he was coming out with his luggage and Renee leading the way to the car. When he popped the trunk and started putting their things in there. The fan girls were screaming trying to get his attention as he went up and started signing a few things and posing for photos. The girls were pushing and Karen realized that Dean probably couldn't see Parker so she put him up on the fence.

"Renee , Renee can you have Dean come sign this for my nephew?" She asked as Renee rolled her eyes and just got in the car.

"Well thanks for nothing." Karen growled to her self as it looked like Dean was heading back to Karen.

"Dean , Please." Parker Yelled.

"Dean please come sign this for my nephew?" She yelled as he let go of the car door and looked up and grinned walking right over to them.

"HI there little dude what's your name?" Dean asked signing his hat.

"umm P .Parker." He finally got out.

"Nice name is this your mom?" He winked at Karen.

"No she's my Aunt and she thinks you are totally hot." Parker blurted out as Karen's face turned a beat red.

"Oh she does huh well you can tell her I think she's very pretty too." He whispered to Parker putting the hat on him as he posed for a photo with him as Karen took the photo.

"So Aunt would you like a photo too?"

"umm yes please if you have time." She said glancing over at the car.

"For you I've got all the time in the world.." He said reaching over the fence and wrapping his arm around her and as Karen went to snap the selfie of them they both had huge smiled.

"Thank you so much Dean I can't thank you enough for signing this and for the photos and Thank you for being you because you may not believe this but what you do matters and it helps people more than you will ever know." She smiled.

As Dean stared into her eyes for a moment not sure what to say really he kissing her cheek.

"You have a good night little man." He said walking about the car.

"THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!" Parker yelled all kinds of excited as they were heading back to the car.

"It was an amazing night huh?" She smiled.

"What the fuck was that?" Renee growled at him

"What was what?" He said as she was driving back to the hotel.

"You and that fan girl? I mean seriously I am not stupid I saw you kiss her cheek."

"Yeah well she was pretty and she was sweet and ya know didn't treat me like a piece of meat or I don't know act like I was just a dumb wrestler." He told her.

"Whatever just watch it we are together and I don't need twitter and Tumblr starting rumors." Renee said.

"Yeah Yeah." Dean said softly looking out the window and thinking to himself.

"She thanked me for just being me? That's a good thing right? What I do matters and it helps people? WOW she was smart and beautiful." He told himself.

 **Later than Night**

 _"Thank you God for tonight. Parker is on cloud nine and please be with Dean as he is traveling home and help him to know that I meant what I said. He is a special person and what he does matters."_ Karen said drifting off to sleep thinking about Dean.

Dean laid awake in bed staring at the ceiling and for some reason he couldn't get Karen's words out of his mind they kept playing over and over in his head.

 _"Thank you so much Dean I can't thank you enough for signing this and for the photos and Thank you for being you because you may not believe this but what you do matters and it helps people more than you will ever know. "_

As he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much to all of my readers! Thank you to those who leave comments and reviews and for those favorites and the followers.**_

 _ **Please feel free to leave me a comment or a DM. Please remember that I am not a professional writer and I just write these stories for fun. So I hope you are enjoying them.**_

 _ **Also I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things more often than not so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **September 2016**

 **It was the evening of BackLash**

Karen was still all smiles about the meeting of Dean. That was the best day of her life. Even if she didn't get a chance to tell him how he had helped in many ways just being able to talk to him was worth it and getting the picture of him and Parker as well. As Backlash was about to begin Karen had on her DA shirt of course and her popcorn and couldn't wait for this PPV to start.

 **With Dean in Richmond**

He was getting ready for the show when Renee came in.

"Hey you good luck tonight." She smiled.

"Yeah thanks." He said as he noticed the Total Diva's cameras with her.

"Jon it's fine you're getting use to them right?" Renee asked him.

"Yeah I guess but they are still annoying as hell why did you want to do this show again?" He asked.

"Jon you know why." She simply stated.

"Right , well have a good pre show." He shrugged.

"Thanks." She smiled and went to kiss him as he moved his head and her lips grazed his cheek.

As she just rolled her eyes and left to go do the kick off show.

Dean grabbed his phone and called Seth.

"Hey dumb ass shouldn't you be working?" Seth joked answering his phone.

"Yeah shouldn't you?" He joked back.

"Yeah well I am main eventing tonight at the house show." He said cocky.

"And I am main eventing a Backlash loosseerrr!" Dean grinned just as cocky. "How that's Universal title belt treating you?" He asked.

"Oh ha ha you are so damn funny I forgot to laugh." Seth said.

"Sorry Bro. I just wanted to see what was up?"

"Renee was just in there with the Total Loser cameras huh?" Seth asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Dean asked confused.

"Because the last time you called me out of no where like this was when you were shooting in Lake Tahoe." Seth explained as he winked at Charla who had just walked in with their dinner.

"Oh did I?" He asked.

"Yes you did. Dude if you hate it so much just stop being on the show." Seth said.

"Is it really that easy? I mean some of its scripted of course but I am just dude I hate that they follow me every where." He told his friend.

"Yeah I know that is why Roman and I make fun of you and can't believe you agreed to do this shit." Seth laughed as he started eating a piece of Pizza.

"Dude are you eating?" Dean chuckled.

"Yep my woman just brought me some pizza." Seth said with pride.

"OH Red's there with you? Can I .. Can I talk to her?" He asked.

"Sure but why?" Seth questioned.

"Because I just waant to ask her something." Dean stated looking at the time.

"OK." He shrugged. "Here Doll face Deano wants to talk to you."

"Me?" She asked. "Probably another hair question." She joked.

"What? Dean calls you about that rug he calls hair?" Seth laughed as Charla smacked him.

"I was kidding." She said taking the phone as Seth rubbed his shoulder pretending to be all hurt. "Oh you are fine you big baby."

"You smacked him again didn't you Red?" Dean laughed.

"Yes I did and you are next." She stated.

"Me nah you love me." He joked.

"Yeah well I am fond of you so what's up Dean?" Charla asked getting comfy in the locker room sipping her soda and eating her pizza.

"You're on the twitter and the IG thing right?" Dean asked.

"Yes and Tumbrl some times why?" She questioned.

"Well OK if I tell you please promise not to think I am a stalker or that I am completely nuts."

"Nah try me Ambrose." Charla smiled.

"OK a few months ago we were in Michigan and well I met this fine she was like super shy and I took a photo with her and her nephew I think she said. Any way I well I haven't been able to stop thinking about her? I know it's weird and this never happens to me I meet so many people but she was just well different and I want to meet her for real not through a fence do you think you could help me find her?" Dean asked.

"I can see what I can do but Dean if she didn't post the photos on line I really don't know if I'd be able to find the right person you are looking for. Where in Michigan were you?" Charla asked.

"It was Grand Rapids for Smackdown I think you were with Seth that loop." He said.

"Yeah it was right before the draft." Charla said remembering ad writing down what Dean was telling her. "I will see what I can do and I will let you know."

"Thanks Red you have no idea how much this means."

"Yeah yeah just know you owe me Ambrose." She smiled.

"You find her I will owe you anything." Dean grinned.

As Charla hung up the phone she looked at Seth who was eating another slice of pizza.

"What did he want?" Seth asked with a mouth full.

"First of all that's gross talking with your mouth full I don't need to see you're half eating pizza." She winked. "And second of all I am on a mission to find a fan he met a few months back."

"Really? Why? Tell me this isn't a Total Diva thing?" Seth said.

"No I don't think it is I mean he was actually kind of shy and cute about it. He said he wanted to really meet her their was something about her." Charla said as she started searching Twitter and Instagram.

"Do you really think you are going to find her?" Seth asked kissing her cheek.

"I don't know like I said this is like a needle in a hay stack. Somethings are just not meant to be so I don't know but for Dean I will try because he's not happy with that troll that is for sure and if this woman caught his eye then I am gonna do what I can to find her for him. He deserves to be happy." She explained.

"And this is why I love you Charla Laverne." Seth smiled kissing her.

"Colby Lopez DO NOT use my middle name." She said acting shocked and in horror smacking his arm. "And I love you too."

As Seth pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

 **Later that night with Karen**

Karen was in bed watching Backlash cheering on Dean.

"Come on Dean you've got this." Karen said as she watched AJ give Dean a low blow. "Are you kidding me right now? AJ you ass hole." She yelled at the TV as she watched AJ get the pin over him.

"And your New WWE World Heavy Weight Champion AJ Styles." Greg Hamilton announced.

"Enjoy that Styles because you just pissed off the lunatic so good luck with that." She said.

As Karen watched Dean laying in the ring her heart went out to him. She didn't know what it was about Dean Ambrose but she was so drawn to him. She hated being that typical over obsessed fan girl but she truly cared about him and was so grateful that she actually got to meet him even if it was for a split second it was worth all those missed chances over the years.

 **With Dean**

He was back at the hotel finally and was just laying in bed and Renee was on her phone.

"Sorry about tonight." She said.

"Yeah it is what it is." Dean stated. "He had to cheat to win and hopefully I get my rematch soon."

"Yeah that would be nice you being champion again. It's great for Total Diva's too." Renee said.

"You tweeted again didn't you?" Dean asked trying to look at her phone.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "When you lost I tweeted something about AJ." She chuckled.

"Do you do that shit on purpose?" He growled.

"What?" She asked.

"You bitch about my fans or WWE fans in general and say they bully you sometimes but you do that shit tweet only about me when I am in the title picture half the damn time or you post a ton of random photos of our damn house. I bet half them know the lay out don't they?" He said. "Between your Instagram and the videos of Blue." He said.

"Well Jon I like to be social and I think people just read to much into things. I am no different that Nikki Bella so I don't see why I can't Instagram and Tweet like she does." Renee reasoned with him.

"I didn't say you couldn't but you're not just putting your life out there any more it's mine and it's going to be on a damn reality show. You've turned me into a hypocrite." He growled and turned over.

"Jon? Jon come on?" She said touching his arm.

"Stop I am tired and I have to be up in a few hours. Night." He stated laying there thinking about the mess that seemed to be this life and was hoping and praying Charla could find that girl he met a few months ago maybe she was the one that could turn this all around for him.

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter is a little short. But I wanted to update I wanted to get an update out since it has been a little over a week! Also things in my life have been a tad crazy with working and other things so I hope I can update again soon. I am trying to update at least once a week. So a big thank you to all of you who are sticking with me and this story. There is more to come!**_

 _ **Thank you for your reviews and comments! Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!**_

 _ **Remember I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **November 2016**

The WWE super stars were all getting ready for Survivor Series this year in Toronto. Team Raw vs Smackdown live both teams were confident going into Sunday. Most of the Super stars were arriving in Toronto.

Charla was so excited to be with Seth since they hadn't seen much of each other over the last several weeks because of the International Tour.

"I am so glad you are here with me." Seth told her kissing her hand.

"Well Puppy thank you for letting me come , I have missed you and I can't wait to see you kick Smackdown ass." She winked.

"OH I will be kicking ass and taking names." Seth joked.

"Wait isn't that someone else's catch phrase?" She teased him kissing his cheek.

"Probably but I am the man." He said cocky.

"That you are Rollins that you are." Charla smiled as they were heading into the hotel lobby to check into their hotel.

When they saw Dean checking in.

"Hey Charla." Dean smiled.

" Hey loser." She joked.

"Loser?" He questioned.

"Well I am Team Raw of course." She winked.

"Of course I should have known." Dean smiled looking around. "So did you ummm did you find her?" He asked softly.

Despite her best efforts Charla didn't see any photos or fan encounters on line that matched the description Dean had described to her.

"I have a few that might be her. But are you sure it was Michigan?" Charla asked again.

"I am more that sure I wont forget it." Dean told her.

"Well let's meet for dinner in like 15 minutes and we can go over what I found?" She offered.

"Great." He smiled heading to his room.

"You don't think you found her do you?" Seth asked as they to headed to their room.

"No I don't. I found three possible women but none of them match the description and there is no video on you tube. My guess is she is didn't most the photos online." Charla said.

"Well then we need to find this woman because that is just the type of woman he needs." Seth joked.

 **In Michigan:**

Karen had a busy week she worked every day and then had to take her dad to several Doctors appointments. She was just now catching up on Total Diva's. She didn't know why she was going to watch this show but for a chance to see Dean it was worth it.

"I never thought I would be in the WWE , let alone dating the World Heavy weight Champion Dean Ambrose. It's Great." Renee said on the screen.

As Karen's chest tightened a bit as she watched Renee at dinner now with Nattie , Paige and Maryse.

"Why does this woman bug me so much?" Karen said to her self. "I mean if Dean is happy then that's a good thing. Why do I just want to smack her whenever she opens her mouth? OK calm down Karen , your just being a selfish crazy fan girl." She said as she finished watching Total Divas. She decided to go for a a run on this cool November afternoon before she would be watching NXT Take over. She got ready and as she was running she was trying to clear her head that seemed to be all jumbled this past week.

"Everything will work out." She kept saying to her self as she as she was listen to music. "Things will work out. Life will get better. God doesn't give you more than you can handle , if that is true then he must think I can handle all this shit being tossed my way." She said as she stopped on the bridge and was over looking the river. "Please Lord hear my prayer I know I don't pray much if at all and I really don't know what I believe in but please help me out here. I just can't keep living like this. I know this is my life and I am doing what I can but if I leave who will take care of my mom because she can't do this on her own. So please help me and give me some guidance on what to do. All I have ever really wanted in life was to be a wife and mom and I feel that is just not in the cards for me. So please just hear me." She prayed. "And if it's not to much to ask please protect Dean with all this traveling and in the ring. Amen." She said with a smiled as she finished her run.

When she got home she took a shower and then started dinner.

"WWE?" Her dad said.

"Tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah Smackdown?" He asked her.

"Tomorrow is Survivor Series." She smiled. "Tonight is NXT."

"Go Ambrose." Her dad smiled.

"Yes here is hoping SD live pulls off a win and a clean sweep would be nice." Karen told him.

"Becky , Carmella?"

"Yes Becky and Carmella tomorrow night." Karen smiled.

 **Back in Toronto:**

Dean , Seth and Charla were at dinner. Charla showed him the few profiles she had found.

"No none of these people are it and sadly I don't even remember when that one was taken." Dean admitted pointing to the second photo.

"These were all done the same week as the Michigan show." Charla said.

"Dude be honest what are you gonna do when you find her? You are still with Renee. You know the woman you are currently living with and own a dog together." Seth pointed out as he was sipping his beer.

"Yeah I know but dude you don't get it there is something about her. I have to see her just to see if there is something there. I am not made to be a puppet on a shit show called Total Diva's. I am just tired of trying so damn time and her negative attitude affecting my day. I thought I could love her and maybe I am not trying hard enough to love her I don't know but come on you found Charla don't I deserve to at least try and find her?" Dean told them.

"Dean listen you do deserve to be happy but maybe there is a reason fate hasn't brought you together."

"Well fate needs to get on the ball and bring us together. Just a little help here please." Dean blurted out looking up.

"Relax dude I am sure things will work out the way they are suppose to you." Seth said.

"Yes Dean listen if it's meant to be maybe your paths will cross again one day."

"Yeah I guess. Thanks." He said getting up from the table and leaving.

"That didn't go well did it?" Seth said.

"No puppy it didn't. Fate is a fickle thing and I hope things work out the way they are suppose to for him. Being honest he should dump Renee and then worry about finding this woman." Charla admitted.

"I agree but who knows if he will really do that."

Dean was frustrated about not knowing any more about this woman than he did months ago so he decided to got for a work out as he was running he was listing to his music trying to get in a groove.

"Fuck I just wanted to find her. A little help please let us meet again , I can't get her out of my head for some reason. I meet a ton of fans every week and some I can't remember but her I haven't stopped thinking about our two minute meeting. What is up with me? Focus Ambrose focus on Survivor Series. I will meet her again one day."

Dean truly hoped that was true but for now he was going to focus on his career and becoming a two time WWE Champion. Fate is a funny thing. Things happen for a reason or so they say. For now Karen and Dean will have to live their lives and maybe just maybe fate will bring them together again.

 _"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." -_ Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever

* * *

 _ **That concludes another story. I hope you enjoyed it. I know not the ending you were all hoping for but after thinking about it for a few weeks I felt this was an interesting way to end this story. Life is full of ups and downs and somethings things don't work out the way one hopes. So I felt this was a good way to end this story. I may write a part two of this story if there is an interest but for now I have decided to end this story this way. Thank you so much for reading and your continued support on all my stories.**_

 _ **Thank you for your reviews and comments! Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!**_

 _ **Remember I do my best when editing but I do miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


End file.
